moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Archer
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air |useguns = Compound bow with AROs |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 120 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 8 |cost = $200 |time = 0:06 (base 0:09) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |groundattack = 54-27 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 75% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 50% vs. Drone * 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 35% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 54-27 * 100% vs. Light Aircraft * 90% vs. Medium Aircraft * 80% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 75% vs. Scout Ravens * 50% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan |cooldown = 75 frames (5 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground and garrison), minimum 0.5 (ground) * 9, minimum 2 (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = Garrison civilian structures * Cannot attack air targets while garrisoned |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = Zenothist |infantry = 1 }} The Archer is the basic anti-armor and anti-air infantry of the Epsilon Army. While their weapons – compound bows – are rather archaic in this modern age, the ARO projectiles they fire are very effective against vehicles and aircraft. Official description Epsilon Archers are genetically modified humans with drastically increased muscle mass in their arms and increased cognitive perception, allowing them to wield high-tech bows firing reactive projectiles known as Armor Rupturing Objects with deadly speed and incredible precision. Despite its primitive appearance, the Archer has proven to be more than a match for enemy vehicles and aircraft, to the surprise of both Allied and Soviet forces.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Archers form the basic ranks of Epsilon's standard anti-armor and anti-aircraft infantry divisions. Despite the anachronistic nature of their issued weapons, they are nonetheless an important component of any infantry force since they are Epsilon's only infantry unit that can respond to air threats, aside from PsiCorps' hero unit. These troops form a middle ground between its other equivalents (the Flak Trooper, Guardian GI, and Lancer) - the Archer has more firepower than the Flak Trooper but is overall weaker when compared to the Guardian GI. While it is inferior to the Lancer in almost every aspect, it does retain an advantage by being able to attack aircraft. In order to circumvent their fragility, they can garrison civilian structures. Do note they cannot fire on aircraft while doing so. Archers should stay far away from units with anti-personnel weapons (anti-infantry specialists in particular), as massive casualties will be the likely outcome. Their weapons are not effective against infantry either. Appearances Act Two *Archers first appear in Huehuecoyotl, where they are paradropped to intercept the incoming Vultures. A few of them also guard the captured Stallion Transport that the new commando Rahn would be evacuated in. *On Memory Dealer and beyond, the Archer replaces the Flak Trooper as the Epsilon's basic anti-vehicle/anti-air infantry. Assessment See also * Guardian GI * Flak Trooper * Lancer References zh:弓箭手 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Occupier